Orihime's Encounter
|conflict =Tale of the Lost Agent |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =*Orihime Inoue is confronted by Moe Shishigawara. *Orihime is slashed by Shūkurō Tsukishima, but is left unscathed. |participants =*Orihime Inoue *Shūkurō Tsukishima *Moe Shishigawara *Yasutora Sado *Ichigo Kurosaki }} is the point where Orihime Inoue is confronted by Moe Shishigawara and "attacked" by Shūkurō Tsukishima. Prelude Orihime arrives at Sado's home and remarks that Ichigo and Sado still have not returned to school. Noting that the bread she had previous left is gone, she concludes that Sado does come home occasionally. Orihime is confronted by Moe, who requests that she die there.Bleach manga; Chapter 437, pages 18-19 Moe thinks back on how he was ordered to kill Orihime. It is revealed that the man who attacked Uryū ordered Moe to kill Orihime, after having given him a photo of her. Moe comments on the target being a girl, while looking at the photo to which the man asks him if he can’t attack girls. Moe is somewhat surprised saying that what the man said is not true. He thinks to himself that he will prove himself useful, that he will kill this girl and prove himself useful to Tsukishima.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, pages 8-9 Moe Meets Orihime Moe introduces himself to Orihime and asks her if she minds dying. He thinks to himself that in fights, being preemptive is key, and once Orihime turns around, he will slam her with a big one as his introduction. He jumps up into the air screaming about to attack Orihime, but when she is turned around and facing him, he flings himself back when he sees how beautiful she is. He tries to get back up to fight her, but is flung back by himself again, he lays on the floor apologizing to Tsukishima in his mind saying that this is as far as he can go. He then changes his thoughts and is determined to defeat her for Tsukishima. He gets back up and faces her slightly. While blushing, asks if she is ready and saying that he is going to kill her, just like he did with that four-eyes. Orihime starts to get angry and asks if he was the one who attacked Ishida. He notices that her aura’s changed and he could fight her like this, Orihime demands an answer from him, but he simply says that that fact he just mentioned it is enough proof, to which Orihime agrees to. She asks Moe where he is from, but he tells her that she has to force it out of him. A voice interrupts Moe and Orihime telling Moe that it is enough. A man appears behind Orihime and tells her that the one who attacked Uryū Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, pages 9-19 Tsukishima Confronts Orihime Tsukishima introduces himself to Orihime. Moe interrupts, yelling at his superior, insisting that he will deal with Orihime. Tsukishima tries to speak, but he is again interrupted by Moe, who gets between him and Orihime, still insistent on being the one that defeats her. Moe challenges her again, promising to kill her this time. Tsukishima tells Moe to go home, but he refuses to do so, maintaining that as his underling, it is his job to finish his tasks as, even if his superior is worried about him, Tsukishima's reputation is much more important than Moe's life.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 8-10 Suddenly, Tsukishima slams his book shut causing Moe a great deal of alarm as a result. While Moe continues to panic, Tsukishima reminds him that he had initially told his subordinate that he didn't have to do anything, which Moe also recalls him doing and agrees. Whilst taking out the bookmark that was clasped between the pages of his book, Tsukishima asks Moe that if he had told him not to do anything, why was he at Orihime's apartment in the first place. Shakily, Moe tries to assert that he only wanted to be useful to Tsukishima and his plans.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 10-12 Tsukishima ignores his plea, commenting on how that he has now lost the page he had been reading in the book. He calmly contends that this was a problem and requests that Moe take responsibility for this issue while the bookmark in his right hand morphs into a long sword. Upon seeing this, Orihime asks whether the sword was a Zanpakutō, but Tsukishima denies that it is. He introduces the sword as his Fullbring ability which he calls "Book of the End", telling her to relax as he wasn't planning on attacking her yet.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 12-14 Instead, Tsukishima turns his attention to Moe and decides that he will impart punishment on his subordinate instead as he didn't know how to obey orders, insisting he will leave after he does so. During this exchange, Moe's level of panic and stress increases as he realizes he has become his boss's target. Much to his surprise, Orihime runs in front of him and gets in front of Tsukishima as the same time before he has a chance to attack Moe. Tsukishima remarks that she really was as goodhearted as he had heard considering she can't bear to see even one or her enemies cut down in front of her eyes. Orihime denies this as the reason for her actions, asserting that she cannot let him get away if he is the one who had attacked Uryū. Tsukishima appears intrigued by this.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 14-16 Meanwhile, Yasutora Sado and Ichigo Kurosaki are walking towards Sado's home following Ichigo's training with Xcution. Sado tells Ichigo that Orihime has been bringing him leftover bread everyday lately since he's been off school. Ichigo informs Sado that Orihime has been really worried about him during his absences and that he should call her after he east the bread she's left for him. Sado tells Ichigo that she leaves him too much and decides that he will give half of it to Ichigo. But when Sado arrives at his door and reaches for the bread, he senses something is wrong with Orihime's Reiatsu and shouts at Ichigo that something happened to her.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 17-18 As Ichigo and Sado rush towards Orihime's Reiatsu, Ichigo opens his phone and Sado asks him what he is doing. Ichigo replies that he is trying to call Orihime to see if she is safe. Sado insists that this is not a good idea as the tension he is currently feeling from Orihime's Reiatsu could mean that she is in a very dangerous situation, one during which the distraction of her phone ringing could result in her death. Ichigo is shocked by the seriousness of the situation. Sado explains that he is only following her Reiatsu and has no idea where they are going, but Ichigo informs him that if they are going the right way, then Orihime is at her apartment.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, pages 1-2 At Orihime's apartment, Tsukishima reiterates the situation of how Orihime has no intention of letting him go because he attacked her friend. He describes that her words as lame and boring, insisting that they would never be used in a good novel. Moe demands Orihime's attention in a heightened fashion, wanting to know what she thought she was doing. He maintains that Tsukishima is being deadly serious and that he really is a scary guy who was now going to do more than merely murder her. Orihime tells him to be quiet, asserting that she wasn't acting on his behalf, calling him "Sushigawara" in the process. Moe appears deeply shocked and annoyed by this, quietly insisting his surname was Shishigawara.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, pages 3-4 Orihime silently watches Tsukishima as she begins to assess the situation, aware that she needs to keep her concentration as she is unfamiliar with any of his techniques, thus she needed to be careful. She plays with the idea of using Santen Kesshun considering that her opponent has already released his sword, however, she doesn't want to draw him into attacking in that way. As she tries to think of another possibility, Tsukishima inexplicably turns away. Panicked into motion, Orihime tells him to wait, attempting to use Santen Kesshun to stop him. Suddenly, Tsukishima appears behind her, using his sword to cut right through her, from her left collarbone down through the middle of her chest, cutting off some of her hair as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, pages 5-6 Aftermath Ichigo and Sado arrive to find a confused and a somehow uninjured Orihime alone. Orihime places her hand on the area that Tsukishima cut her, wondering why she is no longer injured when she was positive he had dealt her a deadly blow. Sado and Ichigo ask what happened, but she claims that she had previously had a friend over, but had developed a stomach ache, so her friend left. She wonders to herself why she called Tsukishima a friend and decides that she will text Sado later about the situation so that she does not alarm Ichigo. Sado notes that she thinks Ichigo is still powerless and decides to ring her later. He tries to reassure Ichigo, but keeps him in the dark about his thoughts on the matter.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, pages 9-15 References Navigation Category:Events